cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Anne Marie and Gets Grounded
In the Hodnick house, Proteus, Giselle, Anne Marie, Pajama Sam, Ding A Ling Wolf, Boo Boo Bear, Roger Rabbit, Prince Edward, and Aquata were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Amy was walking into the dining room, Giselle said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Aquata, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Sam asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Ding A Ling asked. "Early." Edward said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Giselle said. As Boo Boo was about to feed his pizza slice to Roger, Giselle stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Boo Boo obeyed her. Proteus had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Giselle had some clams casino pizza. Anne Marie had some cheese pizza. Sam had some mushroom pizza. Ding A Ling had some pepperoni pizza. Boo Boo had some sausage and olive pizza. Roger had some barbecue chicken pizza. Edward had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Aquata had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Proteus said. "For pizza?" Giselle asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Proteus said, as Amy looked for any pizza for herself. "Edward, you have got the money, don't you?" Aquata asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Edward said. "Forget it, Edward." Giselle said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Amy asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Anne Marie said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Amy glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Ding A Ling was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Ding A Ling!" Aquata said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Ding A Ling stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Amy was expecting Anne Marie to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Anne Marie pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Amy ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Anne Marie was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Proteus, Giselle, Sam, Boo Boo, Roger, Edward, and Aquata saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Ding A Ling said, as he got up from his seat and watched Anne Marie and Amy fight. Edward was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Edward cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Aquata knocked her chair into Ding A Ling, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Edward said, as he and Aquata grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Proteus cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Aquata said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Amy shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Giselle got out of her chair, moved Aquata's chair forward, and picked up Ding A Ling, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Giselle said, as she patted Ding A Ling's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Proteus cried, as he separated Amy and Anne Marie and clutched Amy's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Amy yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Edward yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Amy was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Ding A Ling, her sister, her pet rabbit, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Amy." Giselle said. "Now you have done it." "Amy, get upstairs! Right now!" Proteus scolded. "Why?" Amy asked angrily. "Amy, you're nothing but a witch!" Boo Boo told her. "Shut up!" Amy yelled. "Amy, upstairs!" Giselle ordered. "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "Cats Don't Dance" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "Cats Don't Dance"." Amy said. "We do not care!" Proteus yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the mall with Sally and Cosmo tomorrow!" Amy became very angry. She glared angrily at Proteus, Giselle, Anne Marie, Sam, Boo Boo, Roger, Edward, and Aquata and yelled, "You all are as evil as Dr. Eggman!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk